


September 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to frown when Amos returned without the treat he said he was going to buy for her.





	September 5, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl started to frown when Amos returned without the treat he said he was going to buy for her before he revealed he was too busy with battling a Metropolis villain earlier.

THE END


End file.
